Chariots of Fire
by Never-chan
Summary: InoSasu: Sasuke's had it with Ino griping about lost love, and will go to any lengths to shut her up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chariots of Fire  
Author: Never-chan  
Fandom: Naruto  
Ship: Ino/Sasuke  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto own any of the characters.

Summary: Sasuke's had it with Ino griping about lost love, and will go to any lengths to shut her up.

* * *

"Temari's a whore," grumbled Ino Yamanaka as she entered the room shared her assigned mission partner.

The dark haired male near her made no comment, save the twitching of his brow – that went unnoticed.

"I mean does she honestly have to _hang_ all over poor Shika?" whined the blonde, deeply troubled by this matter as her partner flinched.

"And Shikamaru's always complaining how women are so troublesome – he's bound to not like what she's doing to him. _Oh!_"

"Then why doesn't he tell her to stop," grumbled her partner finally speaking, annoyance underlying his tone.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Because he's too much of gentlemen for that – something you should learn as well Sasuke Uchiha."

Sighing, the said teen chose to wisely ignore her comment – already learning with his and Ino's so far two week long partnership that pissing her off was not the way to go about things. (If he wanted to live life peacefully again.)

Unfortunately in his departure from his village, and recapture the spirited blonde had gotten over her crush for him, became much bossier than he remembered and had fallen hopelessly in love with her former team mate, Nara Shikamaru.

But it got worst, as Ino's 'love of her life' was head over heels for the Kazekage's older sister, Temari who returned his affections enough that the two of them started dating.

Leaving Ino behind in the dust (as they ran off to Suna together.)

But also leaving Ino alone to complain – and Sasuke being her partner, was the one to deal with it.

And he'd be damned if he heard another comment come out of her mouth about Shikamaru. (Sasuke knew he would never be able to look the same way at the man again, not after everything he had regrettably heard from Ino.)

"Why did the Hokage even put us together anyways? I mean Uzumaki was practically peeing himself for the chance, I don't see why _I_ have to be troubled?" muttered Ino out loud, as she lay back on the hotel bed.

Sasuke refrained from curling his lip, despite the fact that the same question plagued his mind.

Upon his return to Konoha (five years after his leave) he had been quickly put under arrest by ANBU and taken to their headquarters for interrogation. Sasuke didn't remember much during that time, just incredible pain. He was later informed that some of the jutsus used on him to gather information were not exactly ethical, but more revenge based.

In the end, Ino Yamanaka with her unique family bloodline was called in to gather information. (When the Hokage deemed he had been treated poorly enough – more like tortured.)

After that, Sasuke was able to remember bits and pieces of his life again. It took a while, and many months in a dark dank prison cell, but finally he was announced worthy enough to be a ninja of Konoha once more, if he so choose.

And he did.

However at the time, he didn't think he would be assigned a partner – who just so happened to be Ino of all people.

(The Hokage brushed off Ino's demanding questions at the time saying she was the only one who could deal with him – of course both parties begged to differ, but after Godaime made up her mind, there wasn't much you could do.)

"Geesh Sasuke, you would think you would have grown a personality while you were gone, but I guess miracles don't come easily," drawled Ino as she sat up, glaring at him.

Icy blue eyes pricked at the hairs on the back of his neck.

Sasuke sighed turning around to face her, with a dull look. "What do you want Ino?"

She left out a breath of annoyance, her chest rose and fell with a deep gust of hot air – as expected of the surroundings of Suna.

"I want a better hotel room," whined the blonde, completely disregarding her partner's feelings, if he had any on the matter.

Looking around the one roomed hotel suite, which meant just one queen sized bed that had been provided for the too undercover Konoha nins Sasuke couldn't deny that he too wished they had been given a different arrangement. One that meant they would be on opposite sides of Suna from each other, but sadly Tsunade had hit her daily quota of complaints she could intake without ripping out all her hair by the time they were called to her office, so it left little choices in the matter.

Besides, they were _supposed_ to be a married couple.

Their mission, to infiltrate their way into Suna and keep an eye on one of the merchants that did business in Konoha – more specifically wedding business. It was said he was ripping off their customers not only of their money but their lives as well.

The wedding reaper, that's what this case was called – at least that's what Ino joked about, as she and Sasuke hand in hand made their way into Suna trying to act the part; though holding a mutual disgust for another underneath.

The real problem was, being in Suna. The Kazekage had been informed of their arrival, and Shikamaru being the Konoha delegate in Suna was one of the first to know as well.

And of course the man only wanted to see one of his best friends and former team-mates, too bad for Ino – Temari always tagged along.

Thus, both Ino's and Sasuke's misery.

"Do you ever stop bitching?" asked Sasuke bluntly.

God if he had to take anymore he was going to loose his mind – if he knew being back in Konoha would be this much trouble, he would have stayed with the snake sannin (not that he had much a choice, he was 'retrieved' aka kidnapped, remember.)

"Do you always have a stick shoved too far up your ass," retorted Ino snidely, Sasuke had to applaud her; the girl had guts.

"Whatever."

"Whatever won't make the desert swallow you up and take you to the other side" input Ino cheekily, ignoring Sasuke's glare.

Pushing himself off the banister of the balcony, the only good thing in this dump (he could escape her then) he moved back into the room, latching the french glass doors behind him.

Ino opened her mouth to complain, after all if it was too hot in the air it didn't do much for an unconditioned closed room either. But before she could praise her usually cursings for him, he had plopped himself down on the bed – right beside her.

Hopefully she would be too shocked to talk, move, or even breathe as well. (The latter was a long shot though.)

Sasuke didn't have much luck.

"Pervert!" screeched Ino, as his arm had flopped ungraciously across her chest, he really didn't mean it but his body felt like boiled spaghetti, cursed heat.

"Shut up and be my god damn wife," grumbled the Uchiha, too tired to really care.

God, what he wouldn't do to have her as his fangirl again. At least then, she actually did as he told her to – most of the time. Or maybe that was Sakura, hm.

"You pompous jerk!"

"Keep talking (shrieking) Ino, maybe the hotel manager will come in and blow out whole mission for us." Ah sarcasm.

Ino's heated glare met his, as they both lay on the bed facing each other stubbornly. His arm was still draped over her body, while his other was bent under his head, propping him up more, and further giving him height over her with his glare. If only a head up.

Ino sprawled out on the bed, clenching the bed sheets in her grasp tightly, scrunched up her noise in repulse of the Uchiha's touch.

Apparently, no one but her precious Shikamaru could touch her.

Tche, girls had weird thoughts going for them.

* * *

Originally I wanted to make this a one-shot, but then my grief over there hardly being any good _long_ fics on Ino/Sasu that could hold my attention came back and started annoying me. So I decided to make this a multi-chapter fic.

To all those Ino/Sasuke fans out there who aren't just settled with abiet good, one-shots. Ja

Minor-Editing: Sept. 18, 2010 (Hah we actually have puncuation now!)


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was as thick and lasted well into the night, neither Ino nor Sasuke moved or spoke, intent on outdoing the other – on what; well neither was exactly quite sure. Only that their hatred for another was the only thing driving them at the moment, and at some point had locked them in a glaring contest.

The sun had long ago set. Its warming rays that heated all of Suna dipped below the sand dunes, as stars sprinkled across the night sky. The loss of light, as well as heat was replaced but the eerie moonlit glow that splashed between the two ninjas; the drastic change of temperature was also the cause of spooking goose bumps up and down Ino's bare arms. (Seeing she, unlike Sasuke – wasn't insane and dressed normally when in the desert. And for god sakes, definitely not all in black.)

"Give up yet?" mocked the Uchiha, his customary smirk in place – one that irked Ino as it just screamed that he thought himself her better. (Which wasn't true, mind you.)

"As if, no my dear Sasuke-kun it will be you facing defeat against me," spat Ino, as a spark spread between them. :: anime style lightening death glare.

If it was one thing that the two of them could always agree upon, it was that each held a passionate loathing for another.

"Tomorrow we met the Kazekage to go over the mission again – you sure you don't want to get your beauty sleep?" Sasuke taunted, hoping to be rid of this foolish contest they'd engaged in – but yet not wanting to lose either. (Seriously he thought his childish rivalry with Naruto was bad.)

"I could say the same thing to you." A sneer deformed her pretty face.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves, you know that right?" It wasn't really a question, just another jab to irritate her.

"I'm _just_ starting?" Mockery.

"Yeah that's right." Sarcasm.

"Urgh – just go commit seppuku or something!" Snapped Ino finally having enough as she flung Sasuke's arm off of her and sat up in the blink of an eye. Taking time to process just what happened left her partner in a minor state of shock thus, easily rolled off the bed by the sudden force. Curse Tsunade for giving her strength lessons as well.

"What did I tell you about shrieking?" growled Sasuke as he picked himself up, resting his arms on the side of the bed – Ino just glared at him.

"I don't care anymore – I'll blow the entire mission if I have to, I'd rather do desk work for the rest of my life then be here with you any longer..." Her rants were cut off as Ino was suddenly tackled, pinned to the ground with little hope of escape – with Sasuke hovering on top of her with a menacing scowl.

"You might not, but I do," he bitterly spoke, as if the words killed him. After all, Ino Yamanaka's company made him want to scratch his eyes out – to say that was better than paper work was pretty low.

Looking down at the blonde, he expected her to resort with that sharp tongue of hers – but for once she was silent. In the reflection of her eyes – they mirrored his own, his sharingan on.

He mentally cursed.

Since he had come back to Konoha he was given a chakra eater to make sure he couldn't escape. It was only released the day of their mission, but even then he hadn't used his bloodline. Mainly because it reminded so many of his betrayal, and seeing Sakura and Naruto's torn faces once was enough to last him a life time. He was always careful of what skills he chose to use – especially around Ino seeing she had seen inside his head and knew mostly what the origin of those attacks did to innocent people.

But she just made him _so_ angry.

"Ino I –"

"Get off me pervert!" screeched the blonde as she brought her knee up to sack him, upon impact Sasuke crumpled to the floor hands flying to his genitals.

Never once had Ino seen a look of sheer pain on the teen's face – she decided she liked it. Smirking superiorly she stood up brushing her attire off, "Heh – you actually believed I would give up that easily. Ignorant male."

Smiling, Ino formed a jutsu to bind Sasuke (taught by the ANBU elite themselves incase the Uchiha ever got out of hand.) Then she happily crawled into bed. "Night Sasuke."

"Hn."

* * *

Morning came, and after a shower and an all star breakfast delivered to the young couple's love suite – Ino disguised as a young hopeful bride-to-be, that wouldn't by any means be a ninja, regrettably released Sasuke from his bindings and the two (after much bitching) had made their way to the Kazekage's office.

So here they were – Ino had temporarily stopped glaring at Sasuke to watch Shikamaru longingly. Not that the lazy nin noticed, as he was too engaged at making eyes with Temari.

Sasuke had to admit, he did pity Ino when it came to her love life – as revolting as it made him feel, the girl had no luck with guys.

All that stopped though, when the door opened and in waltzed the Kazekage and his elder brother, Kankuro. Both Ino and Sasuke stood straight as a board, waiting for them to be noticed as Gaara casually took his seat.

"You can be seated" spoke Kankuro eyeing the two leaf nin, his eyes briefly darting over to Shikamaru – while he stood to his brother's right.

It was silent as Sasuke choose to lean against the wall, watching in disinterest as Temari entwined her hands with Nara's coyly. In return, the shadow user whispered something in her ear that made her attempt to stifle her giggles. It made the Uchiha question when his partner would loose her cool...

It wasn't long.

Slamming her palms on the desk angrily, Ino sent a scathing look towards the couple in the corner.

"Could you get a room already – we're trying to have debriefing here!" She shrieked, as Kankuro stepped back – seeing the chakra that had unintentionally been sent to her hands had cracked and splintered the desk's surface.

Sasuke was rather proud, that Ino hadn't taken a kunai out and slit Temari's throat open right there.

"Excuse me?" drawled the wind user finally turning her attention towards Ino, a frown overtaking her features.

"Heh – what's wrong with you Ino?" asked Shikamaru worriedly, his chocolate eyes gazing at her in concern. It was eating away at Ino's barriers being in the same room as him.

"Don't pretend you care now – I just ate damnit and I don't want to vomit it all back up by your sickening displays of affection!" Snapped Ino heatedly, as both Temari and Shikamaru sent her confused looks.

"Um, are you alright?" asked Temari sharing her boyfriend's concern as Ino twitched.

Sasuke was indeed finding this all too amusing to take – now all they needed was for once of them to say...

"But I thought you and that guy over there were together?" Questioned Kankuro innocently.

Sasuke snorted.

And Ino – she threw the desk at the ninja. How she got the super human strength to pull that off, Sasuke once again blamed it on the Godaime.

"God damnit why does everyone think that?"

As the blonde's wrath was unleashed upon the Kazekage's office, everyone hid – well save Gaara who still sat in his chair with a blank expression on his face, watching as Ino destroyed object after object.

* * *

"How troublesome," muttered Shikamaru as he picked apart debris with the Uchiha and his brother-law to be.

They'd been going at it for a couple hours now – after Ino had finally calmed down, she had returned to her hotel room for a well needed rest. Gaara decided that the next debriefing would be held after his office had been fixed, in which Sasuke could fill Ino in on the details later. Part of him was tempted to make Ino's role as miserable as possible (revenge for making him do unnecessary manual labour.) But then again, he didn't want her going psycho on him again... (the city of Suna might be in danger.)

And for Temari, she was the lucky one who had to deal with Ino... she would have been right here with them helping them cleaning up but was in the hospital getting healed at the moment (how else do you think Ino had calmed down? A duel with her greatest rival in love – as she saw it, lucky Gaara had stepped in.)

"Crazy bitch – she's always being a thorn in my side," griped Sasuke as Shikamaru glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"You really think that Uchiha?"

"Why else wouldn't I?" Snapped the dark haired male, after all it was mostly Shikamaru's fault everything that happened (relating to Ino of course) to him did. Or at least that's how he saw it.

Shikamaru shrugged pausing in his tride to stare at the gaping hold in the ceiling.

"Ino's... she's not always like that. Took me a while to find out – but she's got a sweet and caring side deep down, she just doesn't show it to anybody. Heh, actually I think me, Chouji are the only ones alive now to have seen it."

Sasuke scoffed, there was no way in hell he would believe that.

* * *

She sighed as she fell back on the bed, blonde locks cascading around her – her arm draped over her face in an attempt to hide it.

"What am I doing here?" mumbled Ino, miserably her other hand left by her side, clenching the bed sheets.

"Godaime knows – about me and Shika... but she still made me go on this stupid mission. Damnit, and that Uchiha bastard – Konoha pisses me off." Griped the kunoichi through clenched teeth.

She had never wanted to go on this mission. She had never wanted to be Sasuke's partner. But most of all, she didn't want to see Shikamaru no matter how much she claimed to love him. She knew she had lost his heart a long time ago, maybe before she even realized she wanted it in the first place.

No, she just wanted to be in the ANBU headquarters kicking the crap out of no good traitors, in order to release that pent up anger. But sadly, that wasn't so.

She was in Suna, seeing Shikamaru's face everyday (filled with happiness, despite the fact she's not even in his life) and worst of all she was with Sasuke Uchiha.

Now she didn't always despise the Uchiha – in fact there once was a time she thought she loved him too, heck she was obsessed with him. But like many, his betrayal cut deep – so deep, she wasn't sure if she would ever recover. But she somehow did, by filling that wound with anger. So every time she saw the male, it would rip open wide bleeding and aching and she would lash out at poor Sasuke.

"Poor Sasuke my ass," bit Ino bitterly. Rolling over to throw the pillow at the door, just as it was opening – her 'partner' caught it, as expected and tossed it measly on the floor.

"You're a lot of trouble you know that?" Drawled Sasuke closing the door behind him. Ino didn't make a noise, instead faced the opposite side of the wall. "Did you really have to go that far?"

"I wanted to make sure they didn't forget," mumbled Ino stubbornly. Her weak argument resulted in a sigh from the Uchiha as he headed towards the balcony.

"Our mission starts tomorrow – Gaara's already provided us with the equipment we'll need and his ninja will stay out of our way. Inoue Takumi is staying in a hotel in the east part of the city, we'll meet up with him by noon for our first appointment," explained Sasuke dutifully, turning back to eye the blonde.

As he expected, she was sulking. (He found, after Ino brashly does something on impulse – after calming down, she'll mope about it as regret settles in.)

"Typical Yamanaka."

"What did you say?" Demanded Ino harshly, whipping around to face him as Sasuke shrugged before casually sauntering through the French doors.

"Go to sleep – then you won't know when I crawl in," taunted the Uchiha, his sights already set on the setting sun before him, telling Ino he wasn't willing to fight with her tonight, and frankly, neither was she.

"Stupid Sasuke-kun," grumbled the blonde, despite doing as told, as she slipped under the covers and closed her eyes.

Looking over his shoulder one last time, Sasuke snorted. Ino was already out cold; what a stubborn woman.

"Hn, looking so innocent – doesn't even know she'll be the death of me one day."

(Phase 02 / Complete)

* * *

Well I guess it turned into a humor/crack chapter. :sighs: that was unexpected, but mon fingers have decided sorry if you don't like these kinds of stories.(I'm not sure if it will carry all the way through). Thanks to everyone who reviewed - made me happy to hear I did a pretty good job of keeping characters, in character. I hope it can stay that way - if not, give me a shout.

All criticism is taken into consideration - the power to review is yours XP

Minor Edit: September 18, 2010 (puncuations and stuffs!)


	3. Chapter 3

On beautiful days like today, when the sun is shining brightly high above in the clear blue sky, (but there's a light and gentle breeze that swims through the air to keep it cool) – you would think one might wake up to hear birds chirping at the window.

Lulling (in bird speak) the beautiful tune of Mother Nature, for all to hear.

However as soon as Sasuke opened his eyes, he wished to close them again, if birds were singing they were drowned out by Ino's monstrous snoring.

"What the hell _is_ she? Only beasts make that noise," grumbled Sasuke, sitting up. One knee was drawn up to his chest, his arm draped over it (while he leaned back on the other [arm]) tiredly as he fought to wake up. Despite not being forced to sleep on the floor last night, his body still ached all over. Looking down at the scrapes and bruises, his brow twitched.

Figures, as much of a hellion as she was awake – Ino was a violent sleeper as well. "Definitely not human."

Pushing himself out of the bed, the Uchiha decided that it would be best if he completed his own morning routine before rousing the Yamanaka from slumber, mostly because he feared what might happen to him.

The titled floor sent a cool crisp feeling tingling up his legs, causing the hairs to prick in awareness. Stretching absentmindedly he headed towards the bathroom, the door clicked softly behind him as the sound of running water smothered out the sounds of Ino's sleep.

_If only I could smother her instead. _

* * *

Obsidian orbs bored into the back of the closet dully, disgust etched on the Uchiha's face. Gone were his usual drab, black attire (including all articles that imprinted his clan symbol) and in its place was something more of Suna's tastes, or rather...

"A bloody toga? I'll fucking kill Gaara, him and his sick sense of humor!" Spat Sasuke, staring at the light blue cloth in distain. And further more – it was _so_ not his color.

A crisp knock at the door, sadly interrupted the last Uchiha's plans to burn down the city of Suna in all of their toga-loving glory.

Growling in disgust, Sasuke turned his attention away from the offending garments hanging oh-so-innocently in his closet. (Honestly what _man_, in his right mind would wear something like that? Oh right, _girly_ men… Sasuke now looked at the Kazekage in a whole new perspective.)

Stomping towards the door with his usual scowl in place, he undid the bolt before swinging open the door with ease. There on the other side was a trembling pubescent-acne-ridden teen, who might have also been a bell-boy, if his uniform was anything to go by. Observation filed away, Sasuke settled the boy with a perfected Uchiha (level two) glare. The result was the bellboy's near wetting of himself.

'_What?'_

'A-ano… on behalf of the hotel we at, Sandstorm Oasis, have brought you and your lovely wife to be breakfast in b-bed,' explained the teen, his knees knocking together terribly in his small fit.

Narrowing his eyes at the implication of his sentence, Sasuke sighed. After all he did still have a mission to complete – if the threat of paperwork meant anything. 'Very well, my fiancée is still sleeping but I'm sure this will be a lovely surprise for her.' Shuffling to the side, the bellboy made quick work of pushing the cart into the room and setting up the small table on the balcony for two.

Done in a matter of minutes, the employee re-entered the main room, his gaze wandering over to Ino's still form – a pillow was _carelessly_ covering her face, making it look like she had grabbed Sasuke's pillow in her sleep and placed it there. Ahem.

It looked a tad strange but did wonders for blocking out the foghorn-like snores. In fact the noise had been reduced to sound like wheezing or gasping. A much better improvement, if Sasuke did say so himself.

'Um, is she alright?' asked the bellboy in concern.

Snorting, Sasuke shrugged. He doubted an earthquake could defeat the blonde kunoichi.

'Sir it sounds like she's dying, maybe –'

_Maybe she was… _

'Boy, why are you ogling my fiancée – looking for something you can't have?'

'W-what?'

'Unbelievable! We come to this country hoping to make a better life for ourselves and this is the respect we get! Hotel employees trying to start scandalous affairs with their guests! We are to be _married_ in no less than a three months… and you – how _dare_ you! Just wait till the manager hears about this, no the press!' Shouted Sasuke, waving his arms dramatically about, puncturing every word he said.

The poor boy looked about to cry.

'I'm sorry –'

'I don't want to hear your excuses you filthy dog! We love another you hear! I won't tolerate your blatant disrespect of the love of my life anymore! You lewd coward!' With a haggard deep breath, Sasuke squared his shoulders, taking a step forward. His target in question let out a shrill womanly cry as he darted past Sasuke and out the door as if his life depended on it.

So maybe he let off a _tiny_ amount of killer intent. So what.

Smirking, the Uchiha closed the door – flipping the bolts back in place with ease. Turning towards the balcony, Ino's raspy gasp halted him in his step. With a sigh, he made a beeline towards the bed and measly flipped the pillow off her face. Even in sleep, without knowing she might have been choking, Ino took in a deep gush of air – filling her lungs to the brim. Only to let it all out a second later as a deep, guttural, snore.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he watched the painting above their bed shift out of place. _Pssh, only a demon can manage something so scary. _(And he should know, he was after all Naruto's teammate once upon a time.)

With his good deed done for the day, Sasuke strolled out onto the balcony, hands in his pockets as he took a seat. The boy had done a good job with the set up so quickly, setting everything in place for two and even added a decorative floral arrangement in the middle. It was something Ino might have appreciated with her family business back home and all. However the Uchiha could care less as he took the extra plate, meant for his companion and pushed it into the bin at the bottom of the cart for dirty dishes. All the more for him – a growing boy needs to eat lots you know.

With something akin to a smile, Sasuke filled his plate to the brim and dug in. Even with Ino's battle-cries from the bedroom – he had to admit; today was looking like a good day.

* * *

It was 10 o'clock when Ino woke up from her slumber. And Sasuke was sure, that all of Suna knew it as well.

'**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ATE IT ALL!'** screeched the blonde hellion as she stormed around the room flinging the covers this way and that, while making the bed. Which Sasuke didn't quite comprehend, as they had room service to do that once they vacated for the day.

'I was hungry.'

'And you couldn't save me anything?'

'I thought I was being considerate, by not letting you eat something cold and all that.'

It was a poor defense, and neither of them bought it. Scowling darkling at him, Ino turned on her heel and stormed into the bathroom; making sure to slam the door, not once, but twice.

'Hn.'

The rest of the morning went in relative silence, Ino still too pissed to really hold up a decent argument. (In which they did try, but she usually just dissolved into growling instead of forming coherent words.)

There was a brief time, when they were getting ready, that the blonde had stopped her fit, when Sasuke had walked out of the bathroom dressed in a toga. One look on the kouchhi's face – a lit with mirth, had the male walking right back into the bathroom and slamming the door.

At least Ino waited until her partner was out of the room before collapsing in peels of laughter.

* * *

Upon exiting the bathroom for a second time, Sasuke Uchiha, was now dressed in his dirty clothes from yesterday. (Which did not smell of sweat and grim, as Uchiha's do not lower themselves to sweat so profusely enough to cause a stench – though Ino might tell you otherwise.)

The blonde heathen, was innocently sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her partner to finish pretty-fying himself so they could leave to catch a late breakfast for her, and in the ignorant bastards case, lunch.

Casually glancing at the dark haired ninja, Ino felt the corners of her mouth quiver. Sasuke had sadly forgone the toga, and was dressed in his usual dreary exterior that only he managed to pull off. (Seeing anyone else would have been asked if they were attending a funeral.) Having already decided to be the better person out of the two of them, Ino had not continued with her previous ire from before her laugh attack and simply let bygones be bygones.

That did not mean she would not pick fun at the Uchiha though.

'Hey Sasuke-kun, I liked your dress – how come your not wearing it anymore?'

Ino promptly had to dodge a barrage of kunai and shuriken that embedded into the wall – Godaime was not going to like the repair costs of this mission. Grinning wolfishly from her hiding spot on the other side of the bed, Ino dared to peek at the sullen teen.

As she predicted he was glaring heatedly at her, standing in the bathroom doorway with his arms folded crossly over his chest. If she pushed just a little more, he might actually explode and_ that_ was something Ino would have liked to see. Paperwork, be damned.

Opening her mouth to follow up with something fowl – her words were cut off by a several crisp, even knocks on the door. It followed in a sort of a pattern that both shinobi picked up right away. Standard code in their home village and being as there were both stationed in Suna that certainly limited the number of possible ninja it could be.

Ino stilled as she came to the only feasible conclusion of who was on the other side of the door.

Sasuke, though tempted to see his partner suffer, also knew she wouldn't be answering the door anytime soon – if the dark scowl that had overtaken her features was anything to go by. With a sigh he unhooked his arms and made his way to the door, not sparing the blonde a glance.

'Nara,' greeted the Uchiha politely as he opened the door for the konoha delegate.

Returning the gesture, Shikamaru stepped inside the hotel room before the door was firmly closed once again. Sasuke watched as the other male eyed the kunai in the wall with a tight frown. Probably debating if it was worth the headache to report to the Hokage, or not.

'Care to explain your presence in our hotel room?' quipped Ino politely, yet firm, from her position – now seated once again on the bed. 'It would not do well for a young couple, vacationing from another city – with no prior connection to Suna, to suddenly be visited by one of the Kazekage's trusted men.'

Shikamaru eyed the blonde in quiet thought, something akin to concern in his expression before it disappeared and the shadow nin pulled out a cigarette from the pack in his jounin vest. Ino merely scowled at the gesture, but said nothing as the man lit it, taking in a deep drag.

Sasuke settled for watching, knowing when it was his turn to sit on the sidelines. With a traditional smirk, he leaned against the back of the door, arms folded in front of him, effectively blocking off one of the two escape routes. Ino's position though suggesting comfort, was just a front as she was more than able to leap from bed to the balcony in a matter of milliseconds to cut off the other escape route, if need be. They might be from the same village, but that didn't mean they could jeopardize the mission.

Shikamaru noticed this as well, and let his defenses drop – no use riling up two anbu-leveled ninja when there wasn't any reason. 'Kazekage-sama, wanted me to inform you that though you have his permission to operate within suna's walls, he wants you to know that any casualties of this mission will be put on your heads, or more specifically Konoha's.'

Ino snorted, as if she hadn't figured that out for herself already. Stupid Shikamaru, and his know-it-all brain.

'Is that all?'

Shaking his head, Shikamaru tapped his cigarette against the bedside table, letting the ashes crumble against the wood, marring it. Ino watched this all in silent fascination, as her former teammate brought the stick back to his lips and inhaled. It was so different from watching Asuma-sensei years ago.

'Hokage-sama also wanted me to express the delicate situation that this mission boarded on. Yes, Takumi-san is a merchant dealing with Konoha but he is a citizen of Suna as well. Any slips up, and we could have an international war on our hands – as much as I am sure Kazekage-sama would try to pacify that. He also has to keep his people happy, if you get my meaning,' expressed Shikamaru, flicking his cigarette again.

'Therefore the Hokage has requested that you report everything to me, to keep her updated as well as the Kazekage. If things get too complicated, such as the target slips into a loop-hole where we can't precede then the Kazekage will send his ninja to intervene and apprehend the situation. Understood?'

Simple enough; or it would be if being in the same room with the very person you were to report to didn't have the effect of nails on a chalk board.

'Understood,' repeated Ino hollowly. Swiftly standing, she grabbed her purse from its place and made a beeline for the door. Sasuke said nothing, as he moved to the side and watched her leave.

'Anything you want to add, Uchiha?' called out Shikamaru as he put out the last of his cigarette, dropping the butt in offered ashtray on the bedside table.

Sparing the shadow user a leveled stare, the Uchiha remained silent before lifting his hands to perform a jutsu. In a plume of smoke, Shikamaru was left standing alone in a hotel room not even his own.

'Heh, how troublesome.'

**Fin. 03**

* * *

So it was just really snippets of the couple's morning, nothing much – still no action taking place, I had a quarter of this chapter typed up a while ago, and came across it again to finish it. So sorry if it seems a tad choppy, hope you still like it tho! And we just give up on apologizing to all our readers for the long never-updating-ness we do… it's our way as a ninja! Ha! … uh yeah but sorry.

And um… we get to see a bit of Sasuke's homicidal monologue-ing self… that we all love and adore. Kinda makes you see how fitting he is to be Ino's partner… somewhat.

Um I guess If there`s anyone who wants to be a beta out there for us that would be tre wonderful, we read the first two chapters again and holy wholes. So much bad grammar – gah. So yeah, I guess I need a beta reader for grammar mostly, spell check can get most of the wrong words I suppose. And um… I am in love with sentence fragments… improper wording, run-on sentences, purposely misspelling, making up words, adding unneeded letters and endings to already words… you know the type of person that English teachers loath! So if you can put up with that, as well as keep some of it – cause some of those made up words are really cool, then you`re hired! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch was a quiet affair. (Too quiet if you asked him.) They sat across from another on the patio of some bistro absorbed more in their meals than each other, or at least Ino was. Sasuke took this opportunity to eye the blonde closely.

The little heart to heart in the hotel room with Nara had caused the normally obnoxious kunoichi to withdraw, clearly lost in her own thoughts. (If her vacant spacey doe-eyed look was anything to go by.) It made her… dare he say, something akin to pleasant to be around? However as much as Sasuke enjoyed the peace and quiet, it also unnerved him. Like the calm before the storm, he was certain that sooner or later (most likely sooner, maybe even before dessert was served.) Ino would explode.

And boy was he dreading it. Ino's last combustion had after all not been more than 24 hours ago and it took four highly skilled ninja and a 'Kage to subdue her. At the moment he was practically a sitting duck, in a sea of civilians – and his steak wasn't even cooked properly. He just prayed she didn't let her pesky school-girl crush rule her emotions this time, and remembered to be professional. It was possible right? Miracles can happen?

Absently, Ino choose this moment to softly sigh to her self focused intently on pushing the croutons of her salad around. (And if he wasn't mistaken, were they all shaped in the form of a sad-looking heart?)

She looked heartbroken. Distraught even, like she'd just found out the man of her dreams had run away to Suna because he didn't return her unrequited love (Oh wait he did!) Who was he kidding – they were doomed; so much for a decent mission payout.

Needless to say, he hardly ate anything at all. His right had stayed under the table the whole time on his kunai pouch, ready to strike if necessary while his left deftly lifted the wine goblet to his mouth, like one would water in the desert. The only time he set it down was to fill it again.

When the waiter came around to ask them how their meal was, Sasuke was already a jittering fool as he bounced hastily – anticipating an attack. Ino merely smiled softly, though it didn't reach her eyes before telling the waiter the meal was delicious. Their server nodded politely, though briefly eyed the empty wine bottle suspiciously before clearing the table and handing out a dessert menu.

Ino ordered triple chocolate cake for her and fudge brownies for him. He didn't even like sweets, but in a brief moment of intelligent-thought he kept his mouth shut.

'I'm not going to bite you know,' murmured Ino softly, as she took a soft bite into the brownie placed in front of Sasuke. The dark haired teen stared blankly at her, not quiet processing the fact she had spoken.

Swallowing thickly, Sasuke licked his dry lips before speaking, intelligence fading. 'I thought the brownies were mine?'

Rolling her eyes at him, Ino merely pushed a forkful of chocolate cake in his direction. 'Were supposed to be engaged Sasuke, at least try to act like you care?'

For being a genius, he looked completely puzzled. It quite amused her. 'What does brownies have to do with caring?'

'Eh, you men are all the same.' Muttered Ino, as she forced the forkful into Sasuke's mouth; when all he did was stare at it. Watching his handsome face twist into a grimace was enough to push her out of her funk. That and the chocolate.

'Sasuke,' started Ino slowly, 'I am a woman. This is chocolate. There is nothing to not-understand okay?'

Said man, just nodded.

'Good, now be a good hubby and feed me.'

'Excuse me?'

'_Sasuke!'_

'Alright, alright,' grumbled the teen as he brought his hand up from under the table and snatched up a fork roughly. Ino opened her mouth to chaste his table etiquette, only to have a large forkful of chocolate and chocolate and more chocolate clogging her windpipes.

The result was immediate, and soon she was hacking and coughing trying to clear her airways; frantically waving her arms around like a seizure victim.

Thankfully their waiter was on his way back with their bill and preformed the hemlock on the frazzled blonde (and received a rather large tip too.) Given the circumstances however, the happy couple burst into a heated rush of who's fault was who's and "oh my god you could have killed me" to even "I don't even like chocolate, it makes you fat" – which was shortly followed by a resounding slap. At that point the restaurant manager had to step in with the threat of the police, and the couple was ordered to leave the premises and to not ever return.

The end result was both Sasuke and Ino being to prideful to admit either was wrong so both came to the consensus it was the restaurant, and how dare they ban them. Matching their counterparts' misery, the duo marched on with dignity. Nobody would ever say that Konoha ninja did not have class.

* * *

'Can you believe those people,' huffed Ino as she threw herself onto a bench in the Suna ninja training compound. Sasuke chuckled as he wiped his sweaty forehead with a towel, standing to her right.

After the disaster that was lunch, they had decided to let off a little steam. Thus had headed to the training grounds for Suna anbu which the Kazekage had expressed they may use when in need of it. (It was the only training ground that was hidden from the public, thus their identity would be completely safe.)

An hour and a half later, Sasuke was feeling much more relaxed and Ino had spewed the brunt of her anger out and was now winding down – so they could both laugh at the situation at hand.

After all they were supposed to be playing husband and wife, and let's face it – they were royally sucking at it. Hells they portrayed a perfect couple getting a divorce rather than one entering a marriage. If they didn't somehow pull it together they really would blow the mission, and that definitely wouldn't be pretty.

'Ino – what are we doing?' Asked Sasuke tiredly, as he moved to sit beside her. Immediately the laughter left her face, as he felt the waters of dangerous topics and territories start to ripple.

'What do you mean Sasuke-kun?'

'Really playing the innocent card? C'mon you can do better than that Ino!'

The blonde gave an aggravated sigh, 'To my knowledge we were griping about the unfairness of –'

'Ino.'

'Fine,' admitted the blonde in defeat, dropping the façade. Her face fell into her hands as she leaned forward. To anyone she might look vulnerable right now, but Sasuke knew her better than he liked to admit (or that she would too) and knew that if needed she could grab the dagger artfully hidden on her inner thigh and run her enemy through.

'_God._ What are we doing? What am I doing? My head is everywhere! I'm completely out of it whenever…. He, they… I fuck up okay? I just can't help it! They make me want to – to kick puppies or something!'

'Kick puppies, really? Your deranged Yamanaka,' drawled Sasuke as he stared at the clear blue sky absently. He didn't even bother to glance at her, leaning back on his palms that rested against the stone bench.

'Shut it Uchiha. I said – _or something_. Damnit what the fuck was the Hokage thinking putting us together? We can't stand another! How the hell does anyone expect us to complete this mission much less pull it off successfully. There's an 'effing war waving in the crossfire!'

Well he couldn't argue with her there. She actually had a point. 'I think I might agree with you.'

'Don't hold your breath.'

Eye Roll. 'I really don't understand how men find you attractive?'

Sticks tongue out. 'Funny, I could say the same thing for you. Wasn't your first kiss with Uzumaki?'

'Ha-ha. Look as much as I enjoy our little bantering bitch-fights as you do – I'm going to put this out there, and yes it's stating the obvious: I am not going to do paperwork for the rest of my life. So someway or the other we are going to complete this mission even if it kills us, understood. I have always been top of my game and I'll be damned if I stop now just because some spoiled blonde princess is throwing a temper tantrum.'

If life had a reply button, now would have been a good time. He hadn't really meant to insult her like that, really – and he knew the consequences of his actions would be dire the moment he hashed them out. He just wasn't sure what to expect, because there was a variety of things really. The highest rated one was an explosion of some form, however Sasuke was pleasantly surprised (if not a little insulted, with a smidget of pride) when the blonde scoffed at him in disgust.

'I'm a princess? Really, I'm not the one who betrayed my village, my team-mates, and my friends all for the sake for personal vengeance. You took all the relationships you had and cut the strings like we were all nothing! Then you come back and expect to have it all back! Like suddenly everyone is going to pick up where you left us hanging and it will all be good and well again? News flash buddy, it's not and it's never going to be the same again! You gave that all up years ago! If you want to fuck your life up go ahead, I'm just pissed because I'm dragged along for the ride – so yeah maybe if that makes me a princess then sure, why not!' At this point Ino had sat up straight and was glaring at him with such ferocity; Sasuke felt the urge to look away (though he didn't.)

'Oh cause you're such a victim?'

'Argh! You are impossible! This is why I despise you!'

'Well the feelings mutual sweetheart, because quite frankly I find visiting the Memorial stone better company!'

'You did not just compare me to a rock! You're the one who lacks any form of social skills, much less a personality!'

'Well at least I'm not a social slut!'

_Slap. _

Two for two, and the day wasn't even close to done. Sasuke should learn to just keep his mouth shut. But as proven, when it came to a certain blonde Yamanaka, such a task proved impossible.

Scowling darkly, Ino sat moodily with her arms folded across her chest. He knew she was stewing, internally ragging on the inside and most likely thinking disturbing things on how to disembody him. How did he know, you ask? Because many a time he thought the same things; it was what was getting him through each day on this hellish mission.

'Look,' snapped the blonde finally. Her voice had a steel edge to it, sounding deeper than normal and Sasuke was afraid she might actually pounce him and slit his throat if he let his guard down. 'Let's just agree that we don't get along. You think I'm a bitch, I am so I can deal. I think you're a bitch, but in a prissy, degrading to your manhood way. Shut it - You. Will. Deal.'

Sasuke, who had been ready to interrupt, firmly snapped his mouth shut.

'Now, no matter how much we despise one another – we ultimately have the same goal in mind. Finish this stupid mission, go home and hopefully that will be the end of this partnership for good.'

He gave her a look, as if to say 'duh'.

Pretty blue eyes rolled rudely at her partner's behaviour, 'So If were going to pull this off, then… God I can't believe I'm saying this, it makes me queasy.'

'Spit it out Yamanaka.'

'Euck fine. We'll have to set aside our differences and just do our jobs. Like professionals – though keep in mind, I am still your senior officer thanks to your little field trip you took. And if you cross the line, I will be using a little hunter-nin ninjstu that we so love.' At "cross the line," Ino had leaned over to pinch Sasuke's cheek as if he were a petulant child only to have her hand swatted away by said child. (*cough* man *cough*)

To Sasuke the idea sounded terrible, in fact he had a stomach ache just thinking about it. (And no that wasn't indigestion from all the food he's eaten.) But it did have merits. Plus if he proved he could pull of an mission as important as this with Ino of all people (It was after all no secret how much they openly despised one another.) Then it would be all the proof the Hokage and the council would need to let him go on mission with his old team – then if he was lucky, solo missions. (Oh blessed silence, which he had yearned for ever since this nightmare began.)

So, it was only a small amount of shock when his body betrayed him and spoke over his warring brain and heart which dictated the woman next to him was crazier than a loon, and to trust anything she said was a fools errand.

'I accept.'

'Really?' Deep blue eyes, watched him inquisitively. Sasuke squirmed slightly, at the moment Ino reminded him all too much of the young hard-edged woman who had been his interrogator during his imprisonment.

'Yes.'

'Well then, that's that. We agree for the sake of the mission only, to let bygones be bygones in hopes to get this over as painlessly and quickly as possible… should we shake on it?'

'I'm to be your husband Ino – shouldn't we start acting a little more like it?' grumbled Sasuke not to fond of touching the blonde's hand which was mindlessly toying with the edge of her skirt. (And was much to close to that dagger, damnit!)

'You're absolutely right, I apologize.' Ino mumbled sarcastically, as she scooted closer towards the Uchiha. Sasuke barely had time to comprehend what happened before he felt a pair of soft lips press again his own.

It was only a few seconds, but the minute they connected there was a searing white light that invaded his vision and flashed brightly before she pulled away and stood cockily in front of him. When his vision cleared he instantly zeroed in her hands positioned in the sign of the ram seal. He then had less than half a second for the message to sink in before he promptly fell over in a full body bind; an angry glare settled on his features.

'I'm glad you agree Sasuke-kun, life is going to be so much easier now.'

**Fin. 04**

* * *

**Author's notes**

Woot! I got that all out in one sitting! It jumps through a lot of emotions, I hope I captured them all and kept them in character still – I realize I've made this story mostly crack but I think they can still be capable of other thoughts. And I'll try to gear back on track to incorporate all that other complicated stuffs.

ZMOG! In all my stories I have never gotten to a fourth chapter before! This is exciting!

So sleep deprived! be aware of bad grammar, spelling errors, runons, etc. etc. Twas Written. Posted. Pass Out - hopefully.

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and dropped a shout of what you thought! (My one reviewer in chapter three gets lots of love, as I was on a huge hiatus and me thinks the style/plot/characterization changed lots from the first two chapters; so it was nice to hear someone still read it and liked it!) To even all the people who just drop in to ghost-read - you're all epic awesome! Hope someone likes this chapter as well - and we will get to this mission eventually! Ja ne!


End file.
